Corpse Party: Shared Pain
by Pilmili
Summary: The students of Kisaragi Academy were whisked away to Heavenly Host at the exact same time as the students of Byakudan High were brought to this hell. This story is a take on what would happen if they had all been in Heavenly host at the same time. Rated T for bad language and possibly some violence/gore.
1. Chapter 1 Episode 1

**"Shinozaki! Shinozaki!"**

She wanted to block out all these muffled screams, just wanting to just sit back, relax and get some sleep. It didn't seem right however... Those shouts were very alarming...

 **"Shinozaki? Wake up!"**

That sounded like Kishinuma. What in the world is happening? Why was Kishinuma watching her sleep? What was he doing in her bedroom?

 **"Ah, stay back!"** Who was he talking to? Why was he in such a rush? Why couldn't she collect herself?

 **"Come any closer and you're dead!"** Why was he being so aggressive? Who was he talking to? Were they in danger?

She tried to ask him what in the hell is going on, but the words jumbled out of her mouth and ended up sounding like gibberish.

 **"Shinozaki? Get up! Get to your senses!"** What was going on? She was getting kinda worried...

A separate voice called out from a good few feet away, **"It's ok, we mean no harm!"** Why would Kishinuma assume they were hostile? Who are they? She certainly didn't recognise their voices.

As she started to collect herself, she took in her surroundings. Decrepit, old wooden floorboards, some of them sticking out as if they were bended upwards impossibly, the air thick, bringing the feeling of pain to her head as it was being hoisted up by Kishinuma. This was definitely not her bedroom. The all too familiar sense of dread wreaked distortion in her body.

 **"Wh-Where am I? Kishinuma? What is this place?"** She turned her head towards the intruders. **"Who are you?"** From the looks of things, they were two boys she had never seen before, both wearing school uniforms different from Kisaragi's, albeit one was wearing it far looser and more ruggedly than the other. One was a deal shorter than the other, and he had purple spiked hair and looked a whole lot more innocent than the other, who had, by comparison, long red hair and gave the aura of a delinquent. He reminded her of Kishinuma, although even he looked more honour roll worthy than this literally red (not ginger) haired gentleman.

 **"Kurosaki, let me handle this"** blurted the taller of the two, pushing his way past who, what she got from that short sentence, was 'Kurosaki' **"Whoever you are, I don't care who you are, but It's clear that that lady on the floor is in need of some assistance"** he vocalised, sharply, to Kishinuma. She'll admit, she felt slightly flattered at being called a lady, but she could not help but think his worries were feigned, as she detected a slight smirk on his face after his words had been spoken.

 **"Don't you think I know that?"** Why were they all worrying so much? Had something happened to her? As she thought that she noticed a deep gash on the inner thigh of her right leg. It was slowly leaking blood out of the wound; it made her sick to her stomach. It wasn't really painful though, maybe it was shock, but the fact that she derived no pain for it only alienated here more from the situation at hand.

 **"What's your name? Kurosaki? Find something to stop the goddamn bleeding!"** _'Wow, I didn't know Kishinuma could take control of a situation like this.'_ She thought. She could only groan as the pain slowly started seeping in from the depths of her brain. It actually really hurt. Where had she got this wound from? Was it infected?

The red haired man slowly knelt by her side. **"Hey, babe, make it through this for me**." Who was he? She didn't even know his name and he's calling her babe? _'Maybe it was just spur of the moment emotional support. Yeah, that must be the only thing that compelled him to say that. He probably didn't know what to say so he said what he thought was best, even if what he thought was best was making her more weirded out.'_

 **"Hey, blondie, what's your name?"** Asked the red haired boy, somewhat abruptly **.** Ayumi was rather amused at Kishinuma's newfound nickname. _''Blondie', haha! '_. **"Yoshiki Kishinuma. If you're wondering, this is Ayumi Shinozaki. You?"** replied Kishinuma, rather annoyed at his use of the nickname blondie. Ayumi could tell something was off between the two. _'Two wrongs don't make a right'_ she thought with a certain degree of humour.

 **"I'll still call you blondie"** He snickered. **"Name's Kai Shimada. Pleased to meet you."** He sarcastically added, with a fake smile. Yoshiki did not like this man. Too cynical.

The boy called Kurosaki returned after a few minutes with some gauze he found from who-knows-where, and started applying it onto her thigh. Ayumi didn't like a total stranger touching her leg like that, but it was pretty much to save her life, so She'd let it pass. **"That should be it, but she may need support if she wants to move around."** ** _'_** _Really? Not the best of options, two complete strangers or Kishinuma. But hey, that Kurosaki boy seems pretty cute. Reminds me of Mochida. Wait, that's not the problem at hand! Where the hell are we?'_

 **"Ok, thanks, but what in the world is going on? Where the hell are we?!"** shouted Yoshiki, almost echoing Ayumi's thoughts. **"What is this hellhole?!"**

 **"I have no fucking clue. I couldn't find anything about this place the short time we had been here, other than some bullshit bulletin on the wall that read 'Heavenly Host'."** Said Kai Shimada, very aggressively.

 **"Heavenly Host? Oh no... Oh no... This can't be happening."** Ayumi choked out. This was so bad... Why were they here? It's coming back to her now... That was it, the culture festival, and the charm. Oh god, the 'Sachiko ever after charm'. She shouldn't have brought it up.

Kishinuma and the other two looked very alarmed at her words. **"Wait, you know where we are?" "Where are we?"** Said the two strangers, Kurosaki and Shimada respectfully. Ayumi couldn't help but notice Shimada's rather brusque tone. She didn't really like the first impressions being given off from him.

 **"D-did you two do a charm called 'Sachiko ever after?'"**

Kurosaki uttered a nervous **"yes"** while Shimada bluntly nodded.

 **"W-we did t-too... It can't be, the charm must have brought us here, to 'Heavenly Host'..."**

Shimada was just spaced out, Kurosaki looked shocked, but Yoshiki was worried. Not really for his own safety, or any of their newly found acquaintances, but for Ayumi Shinozaki. Still, one thought crossed his mind. **"Shinozaki, you don't think... The others have been brought here too?"**

 **"Most likely, everyone who performed the charm was probably brought here, including Mochida and his sister... Kurosaki, was it just you who performed with Shimada or were there others?"** Somehow, he didn't believe these two would perform a 'Best friends' ritual together.

 **"No, there were seven others at the time... wait that means Kizami is here too! Thank god! We need to find him, Shimada!"** Ayumi didn't know who this 'Kizami' character was that Kurosaki had been talking about, but Shimada had a definite scowl on his face at the mention of the name.

 **"If you want, go and find that prick. I don't care. You're a fool for being his 'friend'. He doesn't even like you. He doesn't like anyone. He's just an outcast."** Shimada was very harsh in his words, but Ayumi and Yoshiki didn't try to get involved. They had never met this 'Kizami', after all.

 **"Shimada... fine, we probably won't even be able to escape from this hellhole anyway."** Kurosaki seemed genuinely distraught at Shimada's harsh words. He knew Shimada and Kizami didn't get along so well, but to see him react like that, was just shocking at a time of life or death like this.

 **"We have to at least try to get out! I don't want to be stuck here, forever rotting away for no good reason!"** proclaimed Yoshiki, eager to disrupt this awkward exchange between the two strangers. **"Let's just go and find some means of escape, find our friends and get the hell out of here! Shinozaki, come on, I'll help you up."**

Ayumi was thankful that Yoshiki was helping her up, even supporting her body weight to minimize pain, and not just leaving her to get up herself, or maybe leave Kurosaki to help her.

 **"Yo blondie, want me to take over with that?"** said Shimada, clearly feigning his worried voice and expression. He wasn't really expecting the blond to give the girl up, however.

 **"No, I don't need the help. My name is Yoshiki Kishinuma, I already told you that."** asserted Yoshiki with some very obvious bite to his tone. Shimada just laughed off his retort.

The four, with Kurosaki leading the way and the three others right behind him, walked off into the decrepit halls of Heavenly Host, not expecting the full array of horrors that they were heading into.


	2. Chapter 1 Episode 2

Kurosaki, Yoshiki, Ayumi and Shimada had just left the classroom they were in when they felt a slow rumble in the ground. The rumble picked up pace and ferocity as the 4 teenagers started to become aware of the fresh danger. It was an earthquake.

 **"Shit, an earthquake! Get down!"** cried Kurosaki.

Yoshiki shielded the terrified Ayumi under his chest, while Shimada resorted to hugging the walls, effectively lowering his chances of being hit by falling debris. Kurosaki was a bit farther ahead than the others, so he just tried to make himself as small of a target as possible.

The earthquake did not let up for a while, however. Yoshiki could feel the ground beneath him letting up as he tried to cover up the entirety of Shinozaki's body, which proved to be very helpful as he felt little bits of falling wood and other miscellaneous objects raining down on him from above, thankfully nothing too large, at least not large enough to snap his spine in two.

Yoshiki felt Ayumi's body quiver in fear of the earthquake as she whimpered underneath him. **"Don't worry Shinozaki, it's just a tremor!"** He didn't really believe his own words, it was certainly most than _'just a tremor'_ , but he'll say anything to keep Ayumi in check. Her face was bundled up in his upper right torso, and his arms wrapped around her in such a way that she will not fall over, exposing herself to the falling debris.

The earthquake soon cooled down after about a minute and a half, relieving Yoshiki. He got his bearings, picked himself and Ayumi up from the ground and scanned his immediate surroundings. He noticed that Shimada got back to his old self, standing neutrally amongst the fallen debris, Kurosaki, on the other hand, was on the other side of a massive hole in the floor.

 **"Oh for god's sake"** Shimada uttered, not scared or bewildered by the situation, but simply just annoyed, it seems. **"And how the hell did this happen?"**

 **"W-what happened?"** A terrified Kurosaki said, still not quite believing what had just occurred. The space that was in between Kurosaki and the others had, quite simply, vanished. The chances of such a precise hole in the floor, perfectly separating the four, seemed quite slim.

 **"Kurosaki, you may have to stay by yourself for a while until we find you, unless you want to jump the hole?"** Shimada said sarcastically, as the distance between them were far too far apart to jump. About 3 or 4 meters give or take.

Yoshiki and Ayumi both kept quiet, as they were too shocked by this occurrence to really have any input. _'What is this place?'_ Yoshiki thought _'Are we going to die here?'_ He quickly moved the thought from his mind. _'No, I have to protect Shinozaki. It's my vow.'_

Kurosaki was still shocked. **"I-I'll just go around, yeah. There will be some way around** " Kurosaki really didn't want to be alone in this place, even if the person with you was Shimada. Just the thought of seeing a ghost coming slowly towards him, the intent to end his life, just sent shivers down his spine. **"I guess I'll see you guys in a few minutes, yeah?"**

Ayumi and Yoshiki both nodded while Shimada blurted out a blunt **"Kay."** as Kurosaki gained his courage to venture alone into this godforsaken school. He didn't know what was in store for him, heavily dreading what the outcome will be, but he'd rather move around than stay in a dead end, waiting for the others to come around.

With that, Shimada turned around to the two from Kisaragi and said **"You coming? Or do you just wanna stay here, waiting to die?"** He didn't really want to stay here, the atmosphere here was really thick after the earthquake, and he really didn't like being in a dead end.

 **"Yeah, let's go. We're not gonna die though."** Yoshiki said coldly, clearly taking a dislike to this individual.

" **Well, yeah, now that we're going."** Replied Shimada cynically. Shimada returned Yoshiki's feelings, the tension in the air very high.

The three trudged along the hellish landscape for a few minutes, dreading what will come next. Ayumi was clearly limping heavily, but Yoshiki was there to make sure she felt the least amount of pain possible.

A dead body popped into view, just next to the sign for the infirmary. A person cut in half, with a very sharp object, judging by the incredibly clean slice. The upper body was facing upwards, while the lower was facing down... Judging from the masculine features, this was a boy.

Yoshiki gasped as soon as he saw this, not seeing a dead body before. This place really was dangerous, huh? He heard a scream from right next to him, a lagging Ayumi's first reaction to a dead body in Heavenly Host. **"Shinozaki, don't look!"** He shouted as he held her closer in his arms, Ayumi already being in his arms due to her prior injury. She started crying in Yoshiki's grasp. **"I can't take this anymore, we're going to die!"** Ayumi screamed, sobbing uncontrollably.

 **"No we're not! We are going to make it out of this place, alive!"** Affirmed Yoshiki. He wasn't going to let Ayumi die, no matter what.

Shimada seemed confused by the two. **"So, you guys haven't seen a dead body in this place yet? They are littered around the place."** This earned a spike in cries from Ayumi and a glare from Yoshiki.

 **"Shinozaki, I'll make sure you get out, ok? We will, trust me"** This seemed to calm Ayumi down somewhat, thankfully.

 **"What about me, Blondieee?"** interrupted Shimada, obviously sarcastically.

Yoshiki was outraged at Shimada's nerve. **"Is this all a big joke to you? There's a dead body right next to us!"** Ayumi just stayed silent, not wanting to make him even angrier.

 **"Oh, I thought that we WILL survive! Is there actually a chance of us dying then?"** retorted a Shimada, still cynical, but he was clearly getting irritated at Yoshiki.

 **"I'll protect Shinozaki, but I couldn't give two shits about what happens to you, prick!"**

 **"Ohoho, Blondie getting a little riled up? Maybe this will shut him up!"** sung Shimada, as he brandished a large hunting knife from the inside of his red blazer. It didn't shut Yoshiki up, though.

 **"What the fuck are you doing? Why do you have a knife on you? Never mind a massive one like that! Put the knife away, Shimada."** Yoshiki bellowed, not believing what he was seeing. He knew Shimada was an untrustworthy snake, but he wasn't expecting this.

 **"Oh yeah?"** Shimada replied. **"Make me."** As Shimada said this, he lunged forward at Yoshiki, knocking his smaller frame to the ground and pinning him there, which caused Ayumi to scream in terror. He didn't really intend to use his knife on him; he really just wanted to assert dominance over Yoshiki. **"Kishinuma! Get off of him, Shimada!"** screamed Ayumi, not believing what she was seeing. She really didn't want to have to intervene physically, as she would be running the risk of angering a man with a large knife.

Shimada ignored Ayumi's cries, and focused on keeping Yoshiki pinned down. Yoshiki tried to kick out, hurting Shimada, but he didn't really care about that at the moment _. 'He's a fighter, isn't he?'_ Shimada's knife was close to Yoshiki's face, really scaring Ayumi at the thought of the knife drilling into Yoshiki's face, causing him to die a violent death. **"Haha, I could kill you right now. That would end your promise of getting out alive pretty quickly, eh?"** remarked Shimada, malicious in his tone.

Ayumi was screaming. **"Shimada, get off of him! Don't kill him!"** She couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted to be home, in her bed, but no. She was witnessing her friend's life possibly being taken.

 **"Shut up, bitch. I'm not gonna kill him. Unless he's extra tenacious."** Shimada smiled at his last statement, he will kill him in self defence, after all.

At that thought, Yoshiki noticed Shimada spacing out for a bit and used this to his full advantage. His right hand wriggled free and punched Shimada's knife wielding hand, causing the knife to fly over a huge hole in the floor, effectively losing it. Shimada growled at this and delivered a punch to Yoshiki's gut, winding him. **"What the fuck? That's our best chance of survival you prick!"** Shouted Shimada, somewhat ironically. Yoshiki just spat in Shimada's face at this, enraging him even more. **"Fuck you!"** wheezed Yoshiki, barely finding his breath.

Shimada got up, not before kneeing the blond in his ribs, hard. **"Go on and die, for all I care. I was your best chance of survival anyway."** Shimada delivered three harsh kicks to Yoshiki, who was writhing on the floor in pain.

 **"Stop! Please stop! Don't do this!"** Cried Ayumi, hating seeing her friend getting beaten up.

Shimada scoffed at her words. "I'll stop after this." He retorted as he kicked the teenager on the floor again, but in the face this time. He could have sworn he saw a tooth fly out of his mouth. _'Haha got what he deserved.'_ Shimada thought. And with that, he casually strolled away from the scene, leaving Yoshiki and Ayumi on by themselves. _'I'm better off without them anyway'_

Ayumi watched as Shimada walked away before running up to Yoshiki's side. **"Are you ok?"** She uttered, scared of her surroundings. All she got as a reply was Yoshiki coughing up blood, and a nod. **"Well, you obviously aren't! Come on, the infirmary is right here!"** She said, trying to help up Yoshiki, like he had done for her not that long ago. The pain in her leg had pretty much subsided at this point.

They both limped into the infirmary, finding a bed alongside some medical cabinets. **"Lie down here so I can assess the damage."** She looked at him closely, observing that he had lost a tooth, maybe broke a rib, and was in all around pretty bad shape. **"Looks like that bastard broke one of your ribs and knocked a tooth out."**

Yoshiki grimaced at the news, although he had already realised he had lost a tooth and had felt like one of his ribs was snapped.

 **"I don't know much about how do heal a broken rib, but I do know that putting ice on it and getting some rest will help. Unfortunately, I doubt that there will be any ice here, but resting will help"** She said as she looked around the room, looking for anything of use.

 **"Shinozaki... I need to protect you..."** He groaned as he attempted to get up from the surprisingly soft bed. He didn't trust this place, and he didn't trust that Shimada to not come back with his knife.

Ayumi was flattered at his statement, but turned him down. **"No, you're the one who's got a broken rib."** She said as she smiled a weak smile. She was scared, but even though Yoshiki was in the bed healing, she still felt like she was being protected by him. **"I'm just gonna look around the room for anything of use."**

As she said that however, there were audible footsteps outside the infirmary door. **"Shit."** Ayumi muttered under her breath. **"Kishinuma, stay here and stay quiet!"** She whispered, before she sneaked away and crouched behind some sort of space heater. The sound of the infirmary door opening echoed the room. Ayumi cursed under her breath, terrified of who was coming in.

 **"Hello?"** A familiar voice sounded. Wait, Kurosaki?

 **"Kurosaki? Oh thank god!"** She shouted as she got out from her cover. **"I thought you were a ghost!"**

 **"Really? Oh well."** He replied. **"Wait, where are Shimada and Kishinuma?"**

 **"Oh, they got into a fight."** Answered Ayumi, looking downcast. **"Kishinuma is here on that bed, recovering from his wounds, while Shimada just walked off without looking back. Shimada pulled a knife on Kishinuma. He doesn't have the knife anymore, though. I think."**

 **"He pulled a knife on him?! What?"** Uttered a shocked Kurosaki. He couldn't believe it. Shimada was an asshole, but he didn't think Shimada would pull a knife on someone. No reason not to believe Ayumi, though. **"Jeez... Let's try to avoid him now, right?"**

 **"Definitely."** Agreed Ayumi. At least Kurosaki was trustworthy.

Yoshiki looked up from his bed to see Kurosaki standing there. **"Oh, hey Kurosaki."** He wasn't expecting Kurosaki to arrive here, but he was happy to be with another person that wasn't Shimada in this godforsaken place. He got a **"Hey, Kishinuma"** and a worried look from Kurosaki in return.

 **"I don't think we should stay here for much longer though, Shinozaki. I don't like it here."** As Kurosaki said that, a loud bang came from the doorway. The door had shut tight, and something was bounding it in place. Hair? Large clumps of black, greasy hair had slammed the door shut. Kurosaki went over to try to open it to no avail. The hair wasn't letting up.

 **"Shinozaki! Kishinuma! We need to find a way out of here!"**

 **A/N- Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've made it a bit longer than the last one, hopefully it's better that way? Anyways, the way this story will work is There will be larger 'chapters' and those chapters are divided into 'episodes'. One chapter will be on one group of people, and the next will be on another group of people. There will be at least one more 'episode' in this chapter before moving on to 'chapter' 2. Does that make any sense? Probably not, but whatever. Please Review if you want to, it is my main drive for writing, seeing the reviews on my stories! Anyways, I'll release Chapter 1 Episode 3 in the next few days. (Sorry for not having a schedule!)**

 **Also, please tell me what you would like the future groups to be! I have a basic idea of what they will be, but any suggestions are welcome!**


End file.
